What a Life
by Alex16
Summary: This story is a Riku and Kairi fic and poor Sora never had a chance to tell her his feelings for her. Second Chapter Is here!!!!!yappy love you reviewers!!!chappy 3 will be up soon^-^
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The Fight 

A/N: This fic is sssssooooooooooo short but don't worry I'll make the next fic longer that this OK! ^-^. Wish that you like my fic! ^-^. Thank You Very Much ^-^ p.s. this is kairi and riku fic k! (no flames allowed).

TIDUS: Sora! Sora! Sora!

RIKU: Tidus wait…what just happened…?

TIDUS: No time to explain…come on we must find Sora!

RIKU: But—

On the other side of the island…up in the tree…

KAIRI: Wow Sora! Where did you get that fruit? So delicious!

SORA: Well! (shyly laughing) Um…actually I got it below the waters.

KAIRI: OH! Cool!

SORA: And Wakka helped me too.

KAIRI: (still eating) …

TIDUS and RIKU: (found Sora) Hey Sora!

SORA: Waaaaa!!! (fell down the tree)

It was only a dream.

RIKU: Hey Sora! Come on wake up!

SORA: Wa?!

RIKU: You mustn't break your promise.

SORA: (yawns) What promise?

RIKU: Don't fool around. I know you're just stalling so we can cancel the fight. (smirks)

SORA: Ohhh…But Riku…

RIKU: Hey! This is the 18th time that you said no.

SORA: Fine!

RIKU: Meet you near the sea! OK?

SORA: (fast asleep, snoring)

RIKU: (scoops a bucket of cold water and pours it on Sora's face)

SORA: AHHH!!! Cold! Cold! Cold! (teeth chatters)

RIKU: (hands a towel to Sora) 

SORA: Riku…why do I have to fight with you?

RIKU: Well, because you said so.

SORA: Fine…but I need to eat, to take a bath, to brush my teeth, to comb my hair—

RIKU: You don't need to comb your hair.

SORA: Why can't I?

RIKU: Because your hair is always untidy.

SORA: Well your right…come on lets go down. (Still yawning)

Down the stairs where Kairi cooks breakfast…

SORA: hmmmmm…what is that?

KAIRI: OH! Sora good morning. 

SORA: Yah! Same to you, by the way…did you ask Riku to wake me up?

KAIRI: Um…no why?

SORA: Oh nothing.

RIKU: Well Sora…you ready?

SORA: No, I'm just getting started.

RIKU: OK! I'll just wait for you at the…what do we call that place again? Oh…at the battlefield or something.

SORA: OK! Wait for me OK?

KAIRI: Here Sora, Selphie said that fishes are your favorite.

SORA: OH! Yah! Thanks. (begins to eat fast)

KAIRI: Well…do you like it?

SORA: Yah1 delicious. Hey Kairi! Thanks for the food, got to go!

At the field…

SORA: Hey Riku! Are you ready?

RIKU: It's about time you came.

SORA: I'm here let's go on with it!

RIKU: (jumping down the tree) OK! Let go on.

SELPHIE: Good luck Sara and Riku.

SORA: (smiles at Selphie) Thanks!

RIKU: Hey! Sora!

SORA: Huh! (duck) Hah! Miss me!

RIKU: Huh…just testing you. (smirk)

SORA: Hey Riku! Catch! (throws a star fish into Riku's face)

RIKU: Hah!

SORA: Nice catch!

RIKU: Well stop fooling around lets begin!

SORA: Go!

Sora always attacks first. Riku the one who's a high jumper always go up in trees while he can be safe up there. Until such time…

RIKU: Ouch! (fell on the ground)

SORA: Hah! I won! He! He! Beat yah for the 12th time!

RIKU: Yah! Fine fighting with yah!

KAIRI: Good moves Sora. (smiles at Sora) 

SORA: Thanks!

KAIRI: (helps Riku up) Are you OK Riku?

RIKU: Yah! I'm fine don't worry.

KAIRI: Hey! Cheer up, you will win next time, right Sora?

SORA: Huh! Um…yeah, right Riku you could win sometimes. (fake smile)

SELPHIE: Good job Sora, nice.

SORA: Thanks!

SELPHIE: What's with your pale face? Don't tell me—

SORA: Yah! I know what you are going to say to me.

SELPHIE: Well, cheer up Sora if you like the gal. GO FOR IT!

SORA: But—

SELPHIE: Go on tell if she's alone. OK!

SORA: No way.

SELPHIE: Yes way!

SORA: Ah! Never mind that OK!

SELPHIE: Whatever you say Sora. I'm just giving you advice. 

SORA: Well I'm hungry after all that fighting stuff, do you have any food there? I'm really hungry. Please………pretty please……please.

SELPHIE: Go ask Kairi. She's the one who can cook around here, not me.

SORA: But Selphie. (whispering)

SELPHIE: Uh! Now your telling me to go right there—oh I will tell Kairi that you want to—

SORA: No!

SELPHIE: (laughing loud) Just kidding you Sora.

SORA: Come on Selphie, I'm really hungry.

SELPHIE: OK! Come on I still have my snacks up in my room!

SORA: Oh! Selphie thank you, your really my life saver (hugs Selphie)

SELPHIE: (blushes)

Inside the house…

RIKU: Hey Kairi! Want to go swimming? 

KAIRI: Um…(smiles) OK! I'll just go get ready!

RIKU: OK! I'll wait for you downstairs.

KAIRI: OK!

RIKU: (Smiled at Kairi) (Finally Riku smiled at someone)

At the dinning table…

SORA: Hey Selphie! Can I have some of those chicken legs? It looks really delicious. (^o^)

SELPHIE: You really like my cooking? :D

SORA: Yah! I really like it! (still chomping)

SELPHIE: Oh…Thank you!

KAIRI: Oh! Hi Selphie…Um, Sora, Selphie, would you like to go for a swim in the nearby sea?

SORA & SELPHIE: Sure!!!

SORA: But after I finish my lunch, OK! See you there Kairi! (smiling)

SELPHIE: Hey Sora, I'll just go and get my suit OK.

SORA: Wait Selphie, I'll be finished here.

SELPHIE: No way.

SORA: Yes way.

SELPHIE: Oh no Sora I will not d—

SORA: I'm finished!!! What were you going to say again? ^-^

SELPHIE: Uh! Never mind. Now come on let's go or else we will miss the good waves!

SORA: Last one there is a rotten egg!!!

SELPHIE: Why you—

SORA: Ha ha ha!

At the nearby sea…

KAIRI: Riku I brought some snacks.

RIKU: Thank you Kairi…by the way…did you invite the two?

KAIRI: Who?

RIKU: Sora and Selphie?

KAIRI: Why yes. And I told them too to bring Wakka and Tidus too. So we will be not alone here having fun.

RIKU: Well actually I want us to be alone here.

KAIRI: But why?

RIKU: I got to tell you something important, though.

KAIRI: Is that so…?

RIKU: well I better tell you that in some other day I guess.

KAIRI: I'm sorry—

RIKU: It's nothing to be sorry about.

Sora, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka going towards the sea and just—

SORA: (SPLASH!) Hah! I won the race!

SELPHIE: No fair!

TIDUS: Big deal!

WAKKA: Humph! (no comment)

SORA: That's OK guys.

KAIRI: (smiling) You've finally arrived. Good! I'll just prepare our things.

SORA: Let's go get some wave!!!

WAKKA: Cool!

TIDUS: Let's get on with it!

SELPHIE: I'll go later next to you guys I'll just help Kairi prepare here. Take care! (smile) ^-^

KAIRI: Selphie can you get the tablecloth there at the door? I just hanged it there.

SELPHIE: Um…OK! Just wait I'll get something too in my room.

KAIRI: (smile) ^-^

SELPHIE: (running to the door where Kairi hang the tablecloth and fast back to the thick tree and listen to Riku and Kairi's talk.)

---------------------------------------

RIKU: Hey Kairi!

KAIRI: Yes?

RIKU: Do you want to go with me in the tree house? I want to tell you something.

KAIRI: I agree but I must wait for Selphie and tell her what do with these. ^-^

RIKU: I'll wait for you there at the top.

KAIRI:  I will go there as fast as I can, don't worry Riku it won't take long.^-^

RIKU: (going to the tree house and looked at Selphie who was hiding at the back of the thick tree beside the picnic table.)

SELPHIE: Oh no Riku saw me. Aaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, what will I do? Ah never mind, I'll just act normal. (running to Kairi)

KAIRI: Hey Selphie come quick!

SELPHIE: Yes, why?

KAIRI: I'll just go there at the tree house, It won't take long. ^-^

SELPHIE: Hey, by the way what will I do with this cloth?

KAIRI: (stopped running) (sweat drop) He he, just put it on the table and make it neat OK!

SELPHIE: OK! You can count on me!

KAIRI: Bye!

SELPHIE: Oooooowwwwwwwwwww, what will Riku and Kairi talk about there?

-----------------------------------------

RIKU: (wandering around the tree house)

KAIRI: Did I take to long?

RIKU: No, it's fine.

KAIRI: OK, what are you going to tell me? ^-^

RIKU: Oh, yes that, you know how much we friends get along to each other here, right.

KAIRI: What about it?

RIKU: You know, since our parents leave us here…and since we are good friends since we are little brats.

KAIRI: (just smiled)

RIKU: I'm thinking of this since they left us here for a long time.

KAIRI: Um…Riku I'm going to tell you something too. But go.

RIKU: I, I, I—

KAIRI: (blushed) 

SELPHIE: (recording what they are saying) This ata be good. But poor Sora, he can't even tell to Kairi he loves her so much.

RIKU: OK…I liked you. (blushed)

KAIRI: I liked you too, thought. (blushed)

SORA: (opened the door through the tree house and hear Riku and Kairi's conversation) (then stopped)

KAIRI: Sora! 

SORA: What's the meaning of all this Riku? Please tell me. 

SELPHIE: Oh no, Sora!

A/N: Ooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwww……poor Sora. He's too late to say Kairi that he loved her so much. (I'm bad  .) Now The next chapter is about…naaaaa just see it by your self I'll be able to do the next as fast as I can, but if no one reviews for this I'll just wait. LJ


	2. Love Hurts

Chapter 2: Love Hurts  
  
Author: Alex  
  
SORA: Riku what are you saying to her? SELPHIE: Sora? SORA: I thought you two are saying the, the, the.I love.you thingy to each other why? KAIRI: No Sora, it's not what you think- RIKU: Sora can't you just understand? SORA: I just know everything that you two just have said. RIKU: I told Kairi- SORA: Yes you told Kairi, that you like her! And Kairi even replies to you the same thing. SELPHIE: It's like this Kairi- SORA: Wait Selphie, let them explain first. SELPHIE: But Sora, you will just- SORA: I will let them know that I really liked Kairi. SELPHIE: What!? SORA: (grabbed Kairi by the wrist and kissed her) KAIRI: (blushed) SELPHIE: (jealously said) Don't do that Sora!!! RIKU: Kissing is not how you tell a girl how you love her. SORA: But you can't even kiss her in that kind of way, though. KAIRI: STOP! You two! It's not like we are going to be married hurriedly. Remember we are still in the age of being friends. SORA: You just can't understand what I feel about love don't you? Let's go Selphie! SELPHIE: Um.right behind you Sora. (exit) RIKU: Kairi? KAIRI: Yes? RIKU: I will be with you forever.don't forget it. KAIRI: Riku? RIKU: Yes, I love you too. KAIRI: (surprised) I love you. Wait (Kissed Riku at the cheeks)  
  
Sora and Selphie walking towards the tree of paupu.  
  
SORA: I'm too late. SELPHIE: What? SORA: I said I'm too late for saying to Kairi that, I have feelings for her. SELPHIE: So you're too late? And you're even shy in those days when we plan to say YOUR feelings to her. See what you have done, you're late. What a guy!? SORA: What did you say!? SELPHIE: And why are you so hot tempered? SORA: Well I think you know the reason. SELPHIE: Fine, just testing you. SORA: What will I do then? SELPHIE: Let's plan it where? So no one will know. SORA: OK.On the roof top or do you want to go inside the cave? Oops SELPHIE: What cave? SORA: I said Oops. SELPHIE: ( SORA: I'll tell you besides I will no longer go with Riku there. SELPHIE: So where is it? SORA: Come follow me. SELPHIE: Cool! Let's go! SORA: (smiled) SELPHIE: What made you smile that way? SORA: Oh! It's nothing. I'm just happy when you are around. SELPHIE: Thanks. SORA: So.Come on! Last one there is a big fat ugly smelly skunk!!! SELPHIE: Oh! Sora!!! Do we have to?!!! (laughed) SORA: HA! HA! HA! SELPHIE: Grrrrrrrr.  
  
In Kairi's room.  
  
KAIRI: Hey! Riku! RIKU: Yes? KAIRI: Can you hear me up there! RIKU: Yes! KAIRI: Good! RIKU: By the way.Sorry to trouble you lately! KAIRI: That's OK. RIKU: IF you don't mind if we walk around the island? KAIRI: Sure! RIKU: Come on! KAIRI: Coming!  
  
Downstairs.  
  
RIKU: We are going to jog are you ready? KAIRI: Ready! RIKU: Ready!  
  
Jogging on the sides of the island, no one is bothering them there, just minding their own business.  
  
KAIRI: I guess no one's around the island. RIKU: Maybe Tidus and Wakka went fishing? KAIRI: Maybe.  
  
Sora and Selphie going towards the cave.  
  
SORA: I want you to come in first! SELPHIE: Why me? You are supposed to lead me. SORA: (laughing) SELPHIE: Why are you laughing about? SORA: I'm just testing you! SELPHIE: Oh! Come on! SORA: (entering the cave) SELPHIE: Wow! How long are you two keeping this cave? SORA: Since we are little kids. SELPHIE: Oooooooooo.Tell me the story! SORA: OK, but don't tell anyone that I let you in this cave OK. SELPHIE: OK! And I prom- RIKU: Sora! SORA: Riku! SELPHIE: Oh! No! RIKU: Why are you HERE with Selphie? SORA: And why are you HERE with Kairi? KAIRI: Stop Riku, let's go. I think Sora has no good welcome. SORA: Fine! Go! (hot tempered face) SELPHIE: Why are you doing this to Sora, Kairi? KAIRI: Well why don't you ask Sora for instance. SORA: Don't mind them Selphie. SELPHIE: Why are you doing this? You must fight for her! You must not leave them like that and besides- SORA: Selphie.please.stop. SELPHIE: What!? SORA: Let's go too. I'm too tired. SELPHIE: Sora. SORA: Come on Selphie, let's go. SELPHIE: But.  
  
On the other hand...  
  
KAIRI: Riku? RIKU: What is it? KAIRI: I hate fighting. RIKU: Just don't mind them. KAIRI: I really don't like it. RIKU: It's OK, it will be over in a few days. KAIRI: What do you mean? RIKU: Wait till you see. --------------------------- SORA: (sleeping) SELPHIE: Sora? SORA: (snoring) What? SELPHIE: (laughing) SORA: (snoring) Kairi. SELPHIE: (shocked) SORA: Kairi. SELPHIE: What are you saying Sora? SORA: (snoring) Kairi.I SELPHIE: SORA SNAP OUT OF IT!!! (spank Sora on his face) SORA: I LOVE YOU SELPHIE: (fell down) Sora?! SORA: Selphie?! SELPHIE: What are you saying? SORA: I don't know. SELPHIE: I thought you just said to leave them? SORA: I know, but.my heart SELPHIE: Snap out of it Sora! SORA: I can't understand what's really happening in my head. SELPHIE: This really sounds stupid to you but.did you know that lately.Riku and Kairi sailed to the north village? SORA: What?! SELPHIE: That's right! The have sailed. And Tidus told me that they will come back after 1 week. They'll just finish something. SORA: ( SELPHIE: Don't think of something bad to them. SORA: What if they really did the thing? SELPHIE: Sora! SORA: I'm really late! SELPHIE: I really feel sad about what's happening to you lately. SORA: I really like your attitude. SELPHIE: Thanks, by the way Sora.what did you say when you are asleep!? SORA: (sweat drop) He He He, I'm dreaming. I didn't know what I'm saying. SELPHIE: Sora! SORA: Come on Selphie. SELPHIE: Humph! SORA: (laughing) You're jealous? SELPHIE: No, why did you ask! SORA: Look at your face, you look like you are. SELPHIE: Don't be silly, I don't get jealous at nobody. SORA: Whatever you say Selphie. SELPHIE: Sora! SORA: Fine.(laughing) SELPHIE: Wait for me! SORA: I'm hungry! ----------------------- KAIRI: What do you think Riku? Are they going to be OK? RIKU: They are too old to have a babysitter, don't worry about them. KAIRI: Well. RIKU: Hurry before the stores close up. KAIRI: Yeah! We must find mother maybe she is still working here. RIKU: I thought they where working in the south? KAIRI: (stopped running) You're right. RIKU: Now what are we going to do here for a week? KAIRI: I know let's find a Moogle in the north forest. RIKU: Good idea. KAIRI: Let's pack some things first. ------------------------ SORA & SELPHIE: (waiting for Tidus and Wakka) TIDUS: HEY SORA.SELPHIE!!!!! SORA: HEY GUYS DID YOU SEE WHERE RIKU AND KAIRI WENT?!!!!! WAKKA: WILL YOU GUYS WAIT!!! SORA: FINE!!! SELPHIE: Oh good we have dinner! SORA: I wonder why they left. SELPHIE: What? SORA: It's nothing. WAKKA: OK we're here, so what are you going to say to us again? SORA: Um. where did Riku and Kairi go? TIDUS: Oh that! Um.Wakka just saw them going towards the northern villages. WAKKA: But we do not know why they went there for a reason. TIDUS: I heard them that they will be back after a week or something. SORA: What? SELPHIE: Oh guys will you two excuse us for a moment? TIDUS: We will just fry these fishes so we can eat early. WAKKA: We will just wait for you two there at the back. SELPHIE: OK see ya there guys. SORA: (blank face, drooling) SELPHIE: Snap out of it Sora! (punch) SORA: (caught Selphie's hand) Oh no Selphie, I don't want you to hurt a guy like me. SELPHIE: Good! SORA: What? SELPHIE: Good? SORA: What? SELPHIE: Sora, come on! SORA: What did you say? Sorry but I really just can't hear you. SELPHIE: I will really spank you. SORA: No please, no. SELPHIE: (laughing, jump onto Sora) I really like you the way you are. SORA: (Stopped) You know Selphie.I really can't take the fact that Kairi and Riku will go along together without me. SELPHIE: I felt bad the way you acted when you are with Kairi and Riku. SORA: I know Selphie, but Kairi will be mine again. SELPHIE: Hold on to it Sora. What are you saying? SORA: Huh? What?  
  
A/N: That's for this chapter. ^-^ But don't worry I write again soon. Please r&r!!! I really like reviews. (but I'm not really good at writing stories) But I'll do my best! Thanks again for the reviews!!! Love yah all. 


End file.
